


Le Directeur et l'Empathe

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Un peu de Will Graham. Un peu de Frederick Chilton. Et parfois un mélange des deux.Mais toujours un sourire cannibale qui flotte au-dessus d'eux pour voir l'avancée de ses marionnettes.[Ateliers drabbles du Collectif Noname]
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Ténèbres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Recueil de drabbles composés dans le cadre des ateliers drabbles du Collectif Noname (7 min pour 100 mots avec 10 % de marge d'erreur). Drabbles indépendants sauf précision contraire.
> 
> Note Bis : Je m'éloigne un peu du Hannigram pour les drabbles.

Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, il avait eu l'impression de devenir fou. D'un côté, la lumière. De l'autre, l'obscurité. La douleur qui étreignait sa mâchoire n'avait pas d'importance face à cette nouveauté troublante et malvenue. Frederick Chilton pouvait s'habituer à vivre avec des cicatrices, avec des organes en moins, mais il n'était pas certain de supporter ce changement soudain. Chaque jour lui rappellerait sans mal sa défaite, inlassablement. La moitié de son champ visuel avait été amputée et il n'avait aucun moyen de guérir. Ce n'était plus uniquement physique, son esprit aussi sombrait désormais vers les ténèbres imposées par l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.


	2. Dragon

Frederick s'était renseigné sur le tueur, bien évidemment.

Il avait beau être égocentrique avec une grande propension pour les erreurs à répétition, il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme curieux. Les tueurs en série au psychisme instable finissaient dans son établissement – ancien établissement mais ce n'était qu'un détail – alors il était tout à fait normal pour lui de se poser des questions. Le nouveau meurtrier avait des tendances assez violentes et, selon Will, il tenait à devenir un dragon. Le psychiatre avait en tête la bête mythique et ses flammes dévorantes.

Il était loin de se douter que sa chair en ferait les frais.


	3. Beugner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Il fallait trouver un mot/une expression en patois. Dans ma région, beugner signifie abîmer.

Will n'était pas de bonne humeur. Crawford l'avait envoyé auprès du Dr Chilton pour un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art, l'obligeant à faire le chemin entre la Virginie et le Maryland. Il n'était pas réjoui à l'idée de passer du temps avec le psychiatre et son irritation s'agrandit en voyant l'état de sa voiture. Quelqu'un avait beugné le véhicule, il y avait des marques sur la peinture ainsi qu'un feu cassé. S'il tenait le responsable qui venait d'abîmer sa voiture, il le lui ferait payer. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire passer les frais de réparation auprès de Jack avec un motif simple : véhicule beugné, incapacité de voyager.


	4. Abordés - Epineuse - Origine

Les sujets les plus sensibles n'avaient jamais été abordés. Ils parlaient de meurtres, de psychopathes, de cannibalisme. Ils évoquaient Hannibal, ses manipulations et cette situation épineuse qui les avait rapprochés. A l'origine, Will était venu pour voir jusqu'où l'Éventreur avait mené son plan et il avait découvert le corps ravagé de Frederick. Ils avaient longuement discuté tous les deux, chacun mal à l'aise, puis ils s'étaient confiés sur certains aspects. Le plus jeune avait fini par s'habituer à son aîné, il lui rendait quelques visites à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Leur relation avait évolué mais aucun n'acceptait de la définir avec les bons mots.


	5. Sous la douche

L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau, noyant le sang et ses larmes. Frederick bénissait cette douche bienvenue qui l'aidait à ouvrir les vannes de son esprit bouleversé. Il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain, plongé dans ses pensées macabres, et il eut un sursaut de surprise. Contre sa chair tremblante, un autre corps se pressait. Il ferma les yeux, conscient de la présence trop proche de Will. Le psychiatre ne repoussa pas les lèvres aventureuses venues à la rencontre de sa gorge, ni les mains tentatrices qui glissaient dangereusement vers son sexe. Chilton profitait, pour la première fois.


	6. Lampe - Courage

Le souffle de Will se perdit sur son torse avant de s'arrêter à la hauteur de sa cicatrice. Frederick se crispa, dans l'attente de la suite qui ne vint pas. Le consultant lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter et, l'instant suivant, la lampe de la table de chevet éclaira la chambre. Le psychiatre étouffa un juron avant de tenter maladroitement de cacher la marque. Le plus jeune l'empêcha de se couvrir et remonta vers son visage, l'embrassant. L'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de l'empathe lui redonna le courage qui lui faisait défaut. Il accepta de s'offrir dans la lumière.


End file.
